pewdiepiefandomcom-20200223-history
Im actually having... FUN? In MINECRAFT (hacked) - Part 2
Minecraft Part 2, titled I'm actually having... FUN? In MINECRAFT (hacked), was the second episode in the MINECRAFT EPIC series. Felix makes a complete reconstruction of his place and explores the mine. Plot Overview Pewds returns to Broland and spawns in a desert village, where he was hanging out in the end of episode 1. He notices a cat and tries to cut it with shears, but obviously fails. Then he decides to return home, and on his way back meets turtle first time. He wants to ride a turtle, but it floats away grom Pewds. After that he reaches his house and sets a goal to make a farm and probably redecorate his house. Felix begin to has trouble with hoe's functioning, but eventually makes his first seeds' planting. After that he goes to sleep. On the next day he plants all his sugar canes and crafts a bone meal. Then he harvest his wheat first time in game. After that Felix makes fences and fence gates and builds a pen. Felix decides to "take people as hostages" and bring them into his pen. On his way he meets Joergen again, but fails to tame them and even swears to kill horses. But then Pewds suceeds to attract four sheeps with his wheat and led them into his pen. He even manages to cut their wool and pair them, and that's how his first baby sheeps were born. One of babies escapes the pen, but Pewds fails to return him and eventually brought baby into his house. In the future one of the sheeps will become Water Sheep. On the next day Pewds goes on adventure and enters new cave near his house. He mines some resources and accidentally returns right into his house. He returns there again and finds a dungeon. There he crafts a shield first time. After that he finds a name tag in a minecart's chest. Then he bumps into cave spiders' spawner and hardly survives their attack. He finally finds some diamonds and retuns home. After that Felix makes his infamous spruce-like (probably) farm. He also builds a new entrance into his mine, but dies while checking inventory. He was killed by a zombie. Pewds' home entrance is now barricaded by this zombie. This zombie eventually makes his way into a pen, and Felix returns his inventory. Day ends. On the next day he finally decides to rebuid his house. He destroys some walls and the pen, so some sheeps escape. One of escaped sheeps would eventually become a Water Sheep. During building Pewds notices pillagers first time. He ends an episode when his house became almost completed, but still didn't have a roof. List of appearances * PewDiePie * Gray Cat * Turtle * The Tree of Life (unnamed) * Joergen (unnamed) * Jeb (unnamed) * Pillagers Quotes "I didn't hurt a cat, I just tryna' cut 'em." "Nobody: Minecraft: Turtles..." "Listen, I spent six houres watching Minecraft tutorials, why is it not working?" "I figured out all by myself how to make fence gate. Goddamn I smart dude... How do I make a planks?" "What a frick, what do horses like in Minecraft? You useless! You useless!" "Follow me, my fellow nine-year-olds! That's right, follow me! Hahaha!" Category:Minecraft